Unbreakable Windows and Breakable Rocks
by Megami.Ze
Summary: Gray drags Juvia along with him to break into Natsu's house in order to fufill his revenge. Things get a lot kinkier than he originally planned. He also forms a hatred of cats that will last forever. AU. Juvia/Gray, minor NaLu. Zesty ;D


_A/N: _So, I'm into Fairy Tail now. Yeah. Gray/Juvia has eaten my soul.

I got the idea to write this fic after seeing the movie 'Horrible Bosses' - and I have shamelessly ripped off a scene from the movie in this story - and after reading the chapter Shenanigans of A La Rosa's story. This story can be taken as AU, or not, it doesn't matter. I apologise for the length. I didn't mean it.

A huge thanks has to go out to **yourlifeinwords **who was my lovely beta for this fic ;)

Enjoy if you can!

* * *

><p><strong>Unbreakable Windows and Breakable Rocks<strong>

* * *

><p>It had all started a week ago.<p>

Natsu had broken into Gray's apartment, brought his own sharpie, and defaced Gray's handsome face. It had not gone over well; the next day Gray was picking Natsu's teeth out of his boot and Juvia was putting plasters on the numerous scratches and bites on Gray's arms while sighing to herself. She didn't understand the two, and even less so, their friendship.

Gray had sworn revenge in the highest degree.

Which had brought them here: to now; In Lucy's, and therefore Natsu's, front yard.

"Why is Juvia even here?" Juvia moaned to herself. She stood by the high wrought iron fence that she had just climbed over, with some encouragement.

"For moral support," he replied from above her. She looked up in time to see her beloved Gray dismount the fence effortlessly - Juvia remarked with jealousy as she probably had looked as graceful as a rhinoceros – and landed beside her. Juvia could have sworn that her heart skipped several beats when he grinned at her.

Juvia felt stupid for still getting flustered when Gray so much as looked at her; they had been dating for two weeks already. And even before that, Gray had begun to flirt with her after having caught on to her feelings – at long last - for at least a month before he took the plunge and asked her to be his girlfriend. Juvia still had the bruise on her head from when it connected with the counter after she had fainted.

Gray gently took hold of her hand and led her along the neat cobblestone path towards the front door. Against her will, Juvia's face lit up with a blush. Even if it was stupid, she would never get used to the way his hand enclosed hers.

"Why would Gray-sama need moral support for this?" Juvia asked dubiously. "It's not like this frightens Gray-sama."

"Fine, not moral support," He looked towards Juvia as he escorted her up the small steps towards the front door, "You're my accomplice."

"A-a-accomplice?" Juvia questioned nervously. "Juvia and Gray-sama are not about to commit a serious crime, are they?"

Gray's hand left hers before he hopped down into the flowerbed and looked through the impressive glass windows. "Of course not," He continued to look through the windows and waved his hand in her direction, dismissing her,"We're not committing any crimes."

"Breaking and entering _is _a crime," Juvia mumbled to herself, futilely. He obviously wasn't listening.

Juvia indulged herself with her last sigh before she shook her head and descended into the flowerbed and into iniquity. If Gray-sama had wanted _her _to come with him then she wasn't going to drag him down.

Gray was hunched down and had his hands cupped against the window, peering inside. Juvia leaned over his body, pressing her small hands into his shoulders – unintentionally pressing her breasts up against his back causing Gray to inhale shaprly – and peered into the house as well. It was dark; no light was inside except for the glow from the garden and streetlights that seeped inside. The combination of their hunched distorted shadows painted the lounge floor. Juvia could feel Gray's heavy breathing.

She was getting distracted.

Juvia looked away from the inside of the lounge and looked down to the crown of Gray's onyx hair. "I don't think anyone is home, Gray-sama. Lucy-san and Natsu-san must be out."

Gray removed his hands from the window and looked upwards into her sapphire eyes. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing; looks like we're in the clear. Let's find a way in."

Juvia nodded her head and made her way back towards the front door on the off chance that Lucy left it open. Gray walked around the side of the house in search of an open window.

She tried the door knob and the door didn't budge. She didn't really expect it to. Juvia leant against the wall facing the side of the house.

"Have you found an open window yet, Gray-sama?" She called. As she awaited his reply she looked down and studied the potted ferns.

"None of them are open." He came back to the front yard again. He scowled. "I think we're going to have to go-"

"Wait, Gray-sama." Juvia leaned over, giving Gray an eyeful in the process, and picked up something from the potted fern. She stood up and presented it to him. It was a rock.

"This makes it a lot easier, right?" Juvia tossed the rock over into Gray's awaiting hands. Gray inspected the rock.

It was a pretty average, solid rock. He looked up to see Juvia smirking and he matched it with a devious smirk of his own. "I like the way you think." She blushed lightly. "Move."

"What?"

Gray's arm reached back.

"No – don't do that - !"

She ducked and the rock collided into the glass pane in the front door before bouncing off.

The sound may as well have been a gunshot.

The rock hit the ground at Juvia's feet - in pieces.

"Shit... I broke a _rock_." A pause. "With a _window_," Gray murmured in disbelief.

Juvia uncovered her ears and glared at Gray, her cheeks hot. "Did Gray-sama not realise that that was a _key_?" She picked up the largest rock fragment and almost pushed it under his nose to show him the spare key that lay within the centre.

"Uh... of course I did." Juvia's hard gaze didn't leave him for a moment. "Yeah."

Juvia blew her aqua hair out of her eyes irritably as she peeled out the key from the rock fragment and made her way to the door. "Gray-sama was just going to throw a rock through a door?" She asked incredulously, the key placed in the lock.

"Of course not," he tried to reply flippantly as he leaned next to her. He remained unconvincing.

"Gray-sama and Juvia are not cat burglars." She opened the door quietly – a large contrast to the deafening rock throw a moment ago – and tiptoed inside, urging Gray to follow her.

It was dark inside but not so completely that she couldn't see. Juvia gazed in amazement at the cavernous entrance hall that was flanked with beautiful potted orchids and large entranceways into other rooms.

"Wow," Juvia sighed in wonder. Lucy had such a beautiful home.

The door clicked behind her and Juvia started, her heart leaping out of her chest. The next moment she felt Gray's warm hands on her upper arms and his breath gliding down her neck. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Easy Juvia, it's just me," he murmured into her ear.

Juvia could feel her heart thundering in her chest. His hands felt so on lovely her skin; holding her against him...

"S-s-sure," she peeped.

"Come on, this way." Gray took her by the hand and led her through the archway on her right. Juvia almost swooned.

Juvia looked around while Gray led her through the luxurious living room. He must have come here before. Juvia studied the photographs of Lucy and Natsu on the television cabinet before Gray escorted her past them.

"Is what Natsu-san did really worth all this trouble, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked quietly, noting the small cat statue on the cabinet just ahead of them.

Gray stopped walking completely and turned around to look her.

"Juvia, he drew a dick on my forehead."

Juvia's face flushed. "Yes, Juvia knows, but -"

"I went to Fairy Tail with it still on my face. It took you hours to wash it off, remember?"

"Juvia remembers all that, but Juvia -"

"Juvia, the whole of Fairy Tail now call me _Dick Boy_!"

Juvia couldn't suppress the giggle that arose at the look of absolute consternation on his beautiful face. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound. The whole situation just seemed to get funnier and funnier and before she knew it she was muffling laughter that brought tears to her eyes and trembles to her body.

"_Juvia..._" Gray whined.

Juvia stifled her amusement and delicately wiped tears from her crystalline eyes with her fingers.

"Alright Gray-sama..." Juvia conceded, smiling beautifully before, soothingly, running her hand up his arm.

Gray's heart skipped a beat.

They were standing in the dark in somebody else's house after having just broken into it but Gray found that he couldn't help himself. Juvia was just so _beautiful _when she smiled like that.

His hand slid into the evident slope of her lower back and brought her forwards until she was softly pressed up against him and her breath washed over his throat, inducing a shiver in his body.

"G-G-Gray-sama?" Juvia squeaked, her face positively aflame. He dipped his face towards hers. He had every intention of kissing the sense out of her.

If he hadn't felt two sets of claws dig into his shoulder and a screech fill his ears.

"_Mother _- !" Juvia quickly muffled his mouth with her hands. The cat hastily sprang off of Gray's left shoulder and into the darkness of the room.

"It's okay," she soothed quietly, removing her hands from his mouth. "It was just a cat."

"Came outta nowhere!" Gray complained as he felt around his shoulder for any damage. After he found none he hastily swore. "I'm going to kill that thing next time I see it."

"Hopefully not, Lucy-san loves Lila." Juvia walked past Gray to scout ahead to make sure Lila wasn't still lurking in the shadows.

"That makes one of us," Gray mumbled, his heart still pounding.

He took a moment leaning against the cabinet to recuperate. When he was finished he stretched out as far as he could and took hold of the end of Juvia's skirt – the only part of her that he could reach now that she was standing in the doorway – and tugged. Juvia turned around quickly, pulling her skirt down; suddenly self conscious that it was on the short side.

"We're going upstairs," Gray quietly announced, taking no notice in the length of her skirt. Juvia nodded. Gray waited for her to move until Juvia spoke up again.

"Uh, Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't know where the staircase is..." she whispered, embarrassed.

Within seconds Gray had walked past her, gestured for her to follow him, and lead her around the corner to the flight of stairs.

Gray made his way up a couple of steps, paused, then turned around and offered his hands to Juvia. "Give me your hands, princess." He smiled teasingly. "It's really dark up here."

Juvia's face grew warm as her hands slid into his and he began to carefully guide her up the stairs. Her heart fluttered as they were enveloped into absolute darkness which only tightened the hold Gray had on her hands. She was sure he could feel her heartbeat in her hands; her heart was absolutely hammering.

She wondered if Gray could tell how much she loved him; she was sure that it was engraved into her heartbeat.

Juvia caught her foot on an unknown step and pitched forward with a yelp.

She felt one of Gray's hands leave hers and a second later his arm wrapped strongly around her small waist. He managed to keep her from face planting into the stairs but her one knee grazed a step rather painfully. It must have made a noise.

"That sounded bad; you okay?" Gray's voice was mere centimetres away from her ear. Juvia's breath faltered; at this rate her blush was never going to go away. Stupid Gray and his absolute perfection.

Juvia nodded her head only to realise that Gray wouldn't be able to see her. "Yeah."

The fact that she couldn't see _him _unnerved her. She reached out a hand and it almost instantly came into contact with... she supposed his... throat? Her hand glided downwards and she felt his lean pectorals. Okay, so, that was his chest then. Boldly she slipped her hand down even further until she felt his firm abdomen. The tips of her fingers skimmed the sensitive skin under the band of his jeans.

It was at Gray's jagged intake of breath and the constriction of the arm around her waist that Juvia realised that she was, basically, groping him in the dark.

Juvia stopped immediately and tensed, her hand still splayed across his abdominals. A countless number of horrible seconds passed without either of them saying a word. Juvia listened for anything – all she could hear was Gray's strained breathing; as if he was trying to reign himself in – and ran through an endless list of ways she could try to explain this.

Around the one minute mark in the absolute stillness Juvia suddenly felt the muscles in Gray's body slacken and his arm fall from her waist, hand skidding down the curve of her rear before leaving her. Juvia wondered, briefly, if he was about to shove her down the stairs.

But then his hand gently sought after her other hand that he wasn't already holding onto and begun to ease her up the stairs again.

"Come on," he whispered gruffly. "We're almost there." Juvia could have sworn that Gray's palms were sweaty.

After they had finally made it up to the second floor landing Juvia looked to Gray's face, lightly illuminated by the faint moonlight. A pink blush was scattered across his cheeks. Juvia's heart _soared_.

She couldn't stop the words from overflowing out of her heart. "Juvia is really happy to be here with Gray-sama." Gray's dark eyes drifted to hers. His blush intensified.

"Ah, shut up," he mumbled, dragging her forward further into the landing.

A cat jumped across their path, screeching.

"_God damn it!_" Gray hissed, flattened against the wall, eyes wide with shock. "How many cats does she _have_?"

"It's the same one, I think," Juvia replied, helping Gray pry himself off the wall.

"_Really_?"

Before Juvia could reply the most horrifying sound filled the air like a rifle shot:

The front door closing. Followed by the lights downstairs turning on.

"I'm home!" It was Natsu.

Gray's wild eyes looked into Juvia's. "_Fuck_." This was _so _not part of the plan. "Quick!" Gray groped for her hands, preparing to drag her off. "Let's hide in Lucy's room; she's not home."

It would have been the perfect plan if not for the:

"In here Natsu~" It was Lucy's voice. Coming from her room.

"_Fuck!_" Gray veered dangerously to the left, yanking Juvia along with him, into the room before Lucy's.

Juvia took one brief look around the room and panic gripped her heart. "Gray-sama!" She whispered desperately.

"Sssh!" Gray wrapped his arms around her body and clamped a hand over her mouth. "You have to be quiet, Juvia!"

Juvia wrestled with his one arm that was secured around her torso and pried his hand from her mouth. "But Gray-sama, this is _Natsu's _room!"

She felt the muscles in Gray's arms seize. All he had to do was take one fleeting look around the room to recognise that Juvia was right.

"Natsu-san may come in here before he goes to Lucy-san!"

Her heart leaped out of her chest at the sight of Natsu's definitive shadow spread across the wall parallel to the open door. The image must have woken up something inside of her because the next moment she wrenched Gray after herself – almost dislocating his poor shoulder – and into the master bathroom behind them. She scanned the room for a split-second.

"Get in here and stay quiet!" She hissed, shoving a very dazed looking Gray into the shower before immediately cramming herself in with him.

The shower was on the small side and Juvia ended up pressed against Gray in a number of awkward ways. His arms were above her head; their thighs were brushing together; and her breasts were almost under his nose. Juvia looked through the shower door, the considerable crack in the bathroom door and into the bedroom.

Out of nowhere: "You're kinda hot when you order me around," Gray whispered as if in a trance. He couldn't help chancing a glance downwards.

"Ssssh!" It took Juvia a full five seconds before what he had said sunk in. Her face turned three different shades of pink as she pretended not to have heard him and looked for any sign of Natsu.

"You're so cute when you blush..." Her face turned another shade of pink.

Then, Natsu; he was standing in the centre of his bedroom, pulling off his jacket.

Juvia squeaked in fright and pressed herself deeper into Gray to decrease the chance that Natsu would see her; with her vivid blue hair. Gray made a funny whimpering sound into her ear. She dismissed it; too focused on all the possible scenarios of Natsu catching them that were looping in her head.

They stood together, almost as one entity, breathing in sync inside a tiny crammed shower just waiting for Natsu to either leave or discover them.

Natsu threw his jacket onto his dresser, took a deep breath... and then left the room, turning off the light.

"Hey Luce, you're such a tease..." They heard his voice disappear down the hall and into Lucy's room. Silence only followed after her door clicked shut.

Gray let out the massive breath he had been holding. "Oh my god, that was close."

Juvia sighed deeply, nodding her head, and eased herself backwards to rest on the shower wall. However, her legs were still entangled with Gray's, which only caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards... onto the shower faucet.

Juvia was hit with a stinging spray of ice cold water.

"_Shit!_" Gray hastily pulled the lever up and stopped the spray of water. From the waist up Juvia was drenched. "Sorry..." he cringed.

Juvia spat a stream of water out of her mouth. She then wiped at her eyes and looked at Gray.

"No... it's... fine. Juvia's okay." Juvia shook her hands to remove the excess water. She looked down and yelped.

Her white ruffled blouse was completely and utterly transparent, her navy polka dotted bra proudly on display. The white cotton clung to her entire torso like a second skin and hid _nothing_.

Juvia could feel a lone water droplet roll down the side of her neck and down into her cleavage.

She looked up at Gray completely mortified, only to see that he was still looking down, eyes following the little droplet's progress perfectly. Even after the water bead had disappeared between her breasts, he did not look away.

Juvia covered her blushing face with her hands and whined pitifully. Gray snapped out of his reverie at the sound of her cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," he tried, a blush burning his face too. "It's alright. Come on; let's get you out of here."

She looked up from her hands and into his eyes. Her eyes were soft and her expression delicate. The water had soaked her choppy azure hair so that it caressed her face and neck. His eyes, again, traced the journey of a pair of droplets that slid down the corner of her jaw, down her throat and into her cleavage.

Gray wished that he was the one who had gotten the cold shower.

He opened the shower door and helped Juvia hop out – trying not to watch the way her breasts _bounced _when she did – before he carefully climbed out himself. He immediately took off his jacket and draped it around Juvia's shoulders. She smiled at him sweetly in thanks and Gray did his best not to notice her toned stomach.

Gray and Juvia – who was clutching his jacket around her shoulders – crept out of the bathroom and into Natsu's bedroom.

"What do we do now, Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered. "Should Juvia and Gray-sama leave?" Gray signalled for her to be silent. He was clearly listening carefully for something.

After a few seconds Gray's tension eased and he smiled. "Okay, we're good. Let's look around."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia was perplexed.

"_Listen_, Juvia." So she did.

And then she heard a moan from next door.

"_... Oh_." Her face flushed.

"Exactly. Now quit being perverted and help me look for something to deface."

"J-J-Juvia is not b-b-being perverted!" Juvia insisted. Gray waved her off. Sulking, she began to look through the items on Natsu's dresser. "Juvia thought that Natsu-san and Lucy-san were just roommates."

"Yeah, well, obviously not."

Nothing had caught Juvia's eye until she noticed that Natsu's iPhone had spilled out of his jacket pocket. She picked it up out of interest and suddenly the screen lit up.

Gray heard Juvia squawk. He looked over to her and her blushing face. "What's up?"

"It's... uh..." Her hand trembled.

Gray peered over her shoulder and froze.

"Holy shit... that's a naked picture of Lucy."

On the screen of Natsu's iPhone was, indeed, a naked picture of Lucy, followed only by a simple message of: ;)

Juvia's hands trembled as she stood, unsure of what to do with the evidence. Gray continued to stare at the picture over her shoulder, silently. Then, with Juvia's breasts still fresh in his mind:

"You know, I think your breasts are bigger than hers."

"_Gray-sama!_" Juvia cried, mortified. She hastily put the phone face down on the dresser and distanced herself from it, hiding her face.

"What? I'm pretty sure I'm right." Gray picked up the phone and studied the picture again. The light of the phone illuminated his face.

"G-G-Gray-sama s-s-shouldn't be looking at th-th-that." Juvia looked at the floor. "And you're wrong, Lucy-san's are bigger," she peeped.

"Nah..." Gray turned the phone on its side and walked towards Natsu's bed. "Pretty sure yours are."

Juvia pulled at her hair, her face bright pink, looking at Gray in dismay.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gray flung the phone – Naked Lucy still on the screen – onto the corner of Natsu's king-sized bed and whirled around towards Juvia, eyes full of excitement.

"I've got it!" He announced.

Juvia's hands lowered to chest level. "Got what, Gray-sama?"

Gray hastily removed his shirt. "Let's have sex on Natsu's bed!"

Promptly, Juvia fainted and knocked her head on the dresser.

x

As most people who faint do, Juvia regained consciousness a couple of seconds later; only to find Gray above her.

Her eyes widened. "Wh-wh-why is Gray-s-s-sama on top of Juvia?"

"Because you fainted, stupid."

Gray helped Juvia to her feet. He offered himself as a crutch as she was still uneasy on her feet. Juvia was looking at him nervously.

"Look, Juvia, I should have explained what I meant. Sorry." He kept her sturdy as she swayed again. He led her to the bed and helped her sit on the edge before continuing. "What I meant to say is: We should _pretend_ to have sex on his bed, take a picture on your BlackBerry, and send that picture to him."

"Oh!" Juvia looked relieved as she bobbed on the edge of the bed. "Juvia understands!" She clapped her hands together and smiled earnestly. "It's a great idea, Gray-sama. Natsu-san will be so mad!" She giggled into her hand.

For some reason, Gray found that his face was flushed.

"Yeah, that's the plan." He sat on the bed and edged himself into the middle. "Okay, take out your phone."

Juvia did as she was told and shimmied her BlackBerry out of her skirt's back pocket. She readied the phone's camera and then, just as Gray had done, crawled her way into the centre of the bed.

"Uh, Gray-sama..." She paused mid-crawl and looked down at the bedspread.

"Hmm?"

"For the record... It's not that Juvia wouldn't want to have sex with Gray-sama..." Her bravery crumbled, her face going red. "I-I-It was j-j-just unexpected!" She refused to look up.

Gray blushed deeply.

"S-Sure." He nodded, avoiding eye contact. Where had _that _come from?

Juvia smiled at her achievement and flung herself down onto her back, causing the bed to bounce. Juvia lifted her head up and looked at Gray expectantly.

He carefully moved on top of her, each hand by her face and looked into her eyes. She shifted her hand that held her BlackBerry to the side of their bodies so she could take the all important picture. Once settled, she turned her unintentionally sultry gaze to Gray.

"Okay, Gray-sama, how do you want me?" She all but purred.

His eyes ran across her body. Her breasts and stomach perfectly displayed for his eyes, rising and falling with her breaths; her skirt hitched up to _beyond _her mid-thigh, showcasing her long ivory legs. And the look in her eyes...

Something in Gray's head clicked with all the subtlety of an explosion.

He didn't want to have fake sex with Juvia Locker.

He wanted to have messy, dirty, long, loud, mind blowing, love-laced sex with his _willing_ girlfriend. Right now.

_Fuck_.

"Gray-sama?"

"_Uh_..." He tried to look anywhere but at Juvia. Suddenly this was very awkward. "Just, um, hitch up your leg, um, here." He gestured broadly to his hip region.

Juvia innocently did as she was told and wrapped her indicated leg around Gray's hip, causing her skirt to shift further upwards and bring Gray's groin downwards towards her. Gray could feel his face flush all the way down his neck.

"You know what! Just do whatever you like!" He hastily looked away from Juvia, who was beyond puzzled with Gray's actions.

Juvia shrugged and, summoning up her fragile courage, did as her new boyfriend commanded.

She removed her shirt, unclasped her bra, let the straps slide down her arms – all while Gray's mouth hung open – and tightened her leg around his hip until she had brought his groin _into _her. He swore colourfully moments before Juvia slid her unused arm around his shoulders and brought him down to her and moulded their lips together.

Gray had kissed Juvia before, of course, and she had kissed him; but it had never been quite like this. It had never made Gray feel as if there was a taut tether in his chest. Juvia kissed him so tenderly, her lips gentle against his, and yet with a passion he had never felt before. Her fingers flirted with the base of his neck, goosebumps flooding along his arms. The gooseflesh spread to his chest when her lips shifted and melted _just right _into his; breathing her love deep into his body.

Gray felt dizzy; Juvia's sparkling blue eyes and cerulean hair becoming but a blur to him.

Suddenly Juvia's lips were off of his and Gray's mouth fell open lamely. He was unable to articulate that he never wanted her to stop_ ever _and settled for hoping that she was telepathic and would be able to understand his hormone addled – and most likely currently retarded - brain.

"No – no – no – this isn't good enough!" Juvia told herself vehemently, looking away from Gray. It was as if she was in progress of an inner monologue. Gray was about to tell her that, oh no, this was _perfect_, but then she was biting her lip adorably as she always did when she was debating with herself and his brain just stalled.

Juvia's face suddenly burned deep red and she squeezed her eyes shut. Gray, perplexed, tried to say her name.

"Ju - "

"Juvia's sorry!"

Juvia seized his hand and thrust it under her bra and onto her breast.

Gray felt his stomach drop.

The next moment she had pulled his mouth into the crook of her neck; dug her hand into his lower back; and _moaned_.

Gray tried to steady his now erratic breathing and watched his blood pulse behind his eyelids. He attempted to focus on anything but the smell of her; the feel of her skin; the pressure of her small fingers in his lower back; and, _dear God_, the fluid softness against his hand.

Gray had never been so aroused in his life.

He began counting to a thousand; maybe it would help. One, two, thr -

"Gray-sama?" He felt Juvia poke his lower back hesitantly. With the remainder of his willpower Gray craned his neck and looked at the BlackBerry presented to him. "What does Gray-sama think?"

When (and _how_) Juvia took that picture, Gray would never know.

The blood that hadn't already done so went south. The picture was beyond hot; Gray wasn't even sure if he wanted to send this to Natsu, not with Juvia looking like... _that_.

Gray's body lay between Juvia's ivory thighs - and because of how the picture was angled it looked like they were connected in the dirtiest way - with her skirt hitched up to her hips, only covering the front of Gray's groin making everything look all the more _suggestive_; her back was lightly arched, pushing her full breast into Gray's hand; and her face was painted with a deep flush, Gray's dark messy head angled into her throat. Her expression was _orgasmic_.

"S-S-S-So what does G-G-Gray-sama think?" Juvia whispered timidly, her face still flushed with embarrassment. She looked at him with heartbreaking uncertainty; as if she didn't _know _what she was doing to him. Blood roared in Gray's ears. "I-I-Is it okay?" Juvia shifted in discomfort. Then she gasped.

She felt something pressed up against the inside of her thigh. Her eyes, still staring into Gray's, widened in understanding. She blushed deeper.

The tether in Gray's chest snapped.

His hand cradled the base of her neck and brought their mouths together in a rush. Juvia gasped against Gray's open mouth in surprise before he silenced her with a searing kiss that made her toes curl and her blush spread all the way down to her breasts. She whimpered from the sheer ecstasy of being kissed by Gray like _this_. Her fingers threaded into his hair and tentatively she returned the kiss.

Gray was functioning on a sensory overload. He didn't think Juvia could make him any more aroused than he already was and then she went and made those _noises_; it was driving him to the edge of ruin. Her lips were impossibly soft and melted into his in a way that was so sensual that Gray could feel his heartbeat rise to near deafening levels. Her nails lightly grazed his scalp and his hackles jumped.

Gray drew back, with great effort, to inhale deeply. Juvia couldn't help it.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whispered dreamily, her cheeks luminescent pink and her dark blue eyes sparkling. Her fingers floated to her swollen lips and lay on them, feather-light, in awe.

Gray's heart throbbed. "Damn it, Juvia, _stop talking_." Gray dipped down again and kissed her aggressively. Juvia swooned, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Gray's hand kneaded into Juvia's breast and he groaned in relieved satisfaction. He had wanted to do this for longer than he'd like to admit.

Juvia whimpered into his mouth and thrust her chest further into his hand, desperate for more of his attention. Hardly needing anymore encouragement, Gray shoved her bra – dark blue was such a hot colour on her – up to her clavicle and caressed her breasts.

Juvia's other hand glided up Gray's chest – causing him to shiver violently – and she dipped her fingertips into the ridge of his collarbone. He didn't even know that he was sensitive there until she touched it. It felt like a lightning bolt straight to his gut. It was incomprehensible.

Eager to have the same affect on her, Gray's other hand glided, agonisingly slowly, down Juvia's throat to the significant swell of her breast and continued to skim down her pale stomach. Finally his palm settled over the velvet skin of her hip, under the band of her skirt. Her reaction was immediate. Her back arched and she whined breathlessly into Gray's mouth. Her leg tensed around his hips.

Her intoxicating lips slipped from his. He could hear her panting. "Gray-sama..." she murmured reverently, her breaths puffing against his cheek. For a moment he thought she was about to speak again.

Then both of her delicate hands were pressing into his lower back and her tongue was seductively warm against the side of his throat, tracing the counters and dips of his pulsepoint. Gray's breath shuddered into his lungs and he clenched his fist against her hip; making himself obvious. Juvia rolled her hips up into him and he cursed into her neck.

He felt the words against his skin.

"Touch Juvia..." She breathed; her voice high in her throat. "_Please..._" She rolled her hips again trying to entice him.

His blood surged; she was maddening. His hand moved down to the hypersensitive skin of her inner thigh – the band of her skirt up to his forearm - and she bucked wantonly, gasping. His touches were feather-light as they trailed further up. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck and she pleaded frantically, her body shivering.

He brought his hand between her legs.

She arched her back sharply, shoving herself further into his hand. Unintentionally, she cradled Gray's head into her chest. Her thighs locked around his hips. Her remaining hand drifted and clutched his rear.

Gray was merciless in his touches and strokes but remained gentle. He watched her in a daze as she moaned and mewled; her hips bucking in response to his attentions. His other hand slipped to her lower back and he felt her body quiver. He pressed open mouthed kisses on her sternum.

Juvia's breath caught in her lungs and didn't release. Her hands rushed to his back and her fingernails bit into him. Her legs squeezed into his hips and she bucked wildly. Her head ground into the mattress and her mouth was open, panting. Gray watched with bated breath for the instant she came undone into his arms; watched her flushed face for the moment when he brought her truly _there_-

All too familiar yowling claws ripped into his back.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_?"

Juvia's thighs slackened and her lower body dropped onto the bed. "Did Juvia hurt Gray-sama?"

"SERIOUSLY, CAT?" He raged.

Juvia looked a wreck; her skirt was bunched up around her waist; her bra was falling down her arm and her hair was sticking in all directions. "What cat?" She inquired incredulously, sitting up. Lila hopped onto the pillow next to her and purred. "... Oh."

"That _fucking _thing. Give it here! I'm going to strangle it!"

"Gray-sama – no – drop the cat!"

They heard a muffled bump from next door.

"Fuck," Gray swore again. Juvia felt terror wash into her blood.

"There is no way that Natsu-san and Lucy-san didn't hear that!" Juvia scrabbled off the bed and fell onto the floor. She took the opportunity, while on the ground, to fix her skirt. "Gray-sama and Juvia must leave!"

Gray was, by now, one step ahead of her and putting his shirt back on. He paused, wincing.

"_Oh, _Gray-sama, you're bleeding." Juvia was already up and behind him, worrying over the deep scratches in his back.

"Really not the time for that," he insisted. He turned around and yanked off the bra hanging of Juvia's arm and pocketed it. "Button up your shirt, we gotta go."

There was another rustle next door.

She nodded and ran to the bathroom, buttoning up her shirt partially as she went.

"Juvia! The bathroom? _Now_?"

"That's not what Juvia's doing!" He heard water running. "Grab Juvia's phone! Quickly!" He did as he was told and sought out the BlackBerry. It was under the cat.

He took great pleasure in flinging the cat across the room.

"_Bastard._ Ok, got it."

Juvia emerged carrying a bucket that had been, earlier, under the bathroom sink.

"Send the picture." She stood by Gray holding the bucket that he now discovered was full of water.

"Huh?"

"Juvia and Gray-sama came all this way to pay back Natsu-san for what he did to Gray-sama. We still have to do that." She started giggling. "Just send the picture."

Gray found that he, too, started laughing. He shook his head. "We are so screwed."

He pressed send.

Immediately after the beep Juvia hurled the contents of the bucket onto the bed, effectively drenching it through to the mattress.

Juvia laughed gleefully, chucking the bucket onto the sodden sheets, before grasping Gray's hand and pulling him with her out of the room. He tightened his hold on her hand and dissolved into laughter as well. They had made it to the landing when – and it was about time – they heard the scream.

"_GRAY, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!_"

"Looks like Natsu's out of Lucy."

"_Gray-sama!_"

Gray snickered before picking up Juvia as if she were weightless. She yelped in surprise. Gray promptly ran down the stairs – now illuminated by the downstairs lights – with her in his arms taking two steps at a time, his open shirt cloaking behind them. Juvia couldn't stifle her laughter and she knew she was probably a beacon for Natsu.

Sure enough by the time they were downstairs in the entry hall they saw a flash of pink upstairs that disappeared into the stairwell.

Gray and Juvia – who was still in his arms - managed to co-ordinate turning the handle and kicking open the door. Gray dashed out into the front yard, across the path, and ground to a halt at the gate. It was closed.

Then the sprinklers turned on.

Juvia shrieked, and then dissolved into hysterics once more, wriggling in Gray's arms. Gray just smiled down at her and leaned against the gate.

"We are so fucked," he decided amusedly.

Suddenly Juvia jolted - "Juvia knows!" - and rolled out of his arms, landing on her hands and knees on the slate pathway, before springing up and hurtling towards the front door. "Juvia remembers!" Gray stared, dumbstruck.

Juvia toppled through the doorframe, dripping water onto the tiled floor, and immediately flung her arm at the nook in the wall. The gate buzzer – she had seen it earlier.

She heard Gray yelp as he obviously unexpectedly fell through the now open gateway.

Juvia turned to flee and stopped.

It was Natsu, bare-chested and nostrils flaring. His pants were falling off somewhat and the top button wasn't done. He had obviously changed in a rush. His glare promised imminent death.

"Nastu-san..." Juvia clapped him on the shoulder. "Juvia was just leaving!" With that, she grabbed an item off the side-table and bolted through the front door, running across the lawn through the sprinklers. She got half way across the garden when she heard Natsu begin his pursuit.

"JUVIA!" Natsu sounded close. Then, Gray emerged from behind the fence into the gate way, smiling broadly. He outstretched his arm towards her, offering his hand. Natsu saw Gray; his tone became ten times more venomous. "_GRAY_!"

Juvia found herself _laughing _as she ran towards Gray through the haze of water. At this rate she was either going to be caught or she was going to slip.

"Juvia," he was laughing too, "Come on!" Gray outstretched his hand further, desperate for her to get to him in time. Juvia pounded the pavement and as soon as she was in range, launched herself at Gray haphazardly, her arm outstretched.

She slipped, but Gray's hand caught hers just in time. He pulled her into a run beside him. They booked it down the street, laughing like lunatics as Natsu ran after them.

It was dark which played to their advantage. After running through the streets for a few minutes they lost Natsu, who undoubtedly hadn't given up looking for them. Gray eased them to a stop by a parked car on the side of the street.

Juvia gasped for breath, hand on her heaving chest. Water dripped down her face and her eyes were alight with excitement. She hopped up and down.

"Juvia feels alive!" She proclaimed. Gray could only look at her and laugh. Her clothes were askew and completely stuck to her, water dripping down various parts of her body, and her shirt was, once again, completely see through showing her very naked breasts. But she didn't care, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes alight.

It made his heart pound with feelings he never wanted to admit.

"Oh! Gray-sama!"

"Hmm?"

Juvia dug around in her soaked back pocket. "Juvia got something for you! Open your hand," she ordered, giddily.

Gray did as she said and was rewarded with a key placed in his palm.

"A key?" Gray questioned, closely inspecting it, "What's this for?"

"Juvia took it! It's Natsu's key. Juvia thought that if Gray ever wanted revenge again then he could just use that key!"

"Juvia, that's _illegal_," Gray murmured, not sure if he was impressed or horrified.

"Juvia knows that," she giggled, "but it's Gray-sama. Juvia would do anything for Gray-sama." She smiled sincerely.

Then Gray was kissing her, hands on either side of her face, simply because his heart compelled him to. How could he not? Juvia whimpered into the kiss and shyly slipped her hands onto his forearms. Her face filled with a blush.

Gray drew back and sighed, brushing his thumb against her blush stained cheek.

"What, this again? Aren't you ever going to stop blushing?" He teased. Juvia looked away, embarrassed. She pulled an adorable pout, Gray had to admit-

Suddenly Juvia shoved him onto the car's bonnet and he looked at her, bewildered. Juvia didn't _manhandle _him. She only smirked wickedly, before leaning forward, nudging her knees onto the bonnet, and melting their lips together.

Gray, feeling the arousal rekindle easily, grabbed her thighs and pulled her into him, kissing back wholeheartedly. Juvia's tongue slipped along his lips and her arm wrapped around his neck and everything would have been perfect and _hot_...

If all their movements hadn't set off the car alarm...

And alerted Natsu to their whereabouts.

Hand in hand, they ran like fuck.

x

A week later, Gray received an image from Natsu of him and Lucy doing it on his new bed.

Gray couldn't find the energy to care.

Because he and Juvia had already christened not only his own bed, but Natsu's too. The keys had come in handy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _I hope you enjoyed the story. I know it was long. This is my first time writing for Fairy Tail and Gray/Juvia, so any time you take for a review would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
